


¿Después De todo este Tiempo?... Siempre

by SwetHopeCas12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwetHopeCas12/pseuds/SwetHopeCas12
Summary: Este ONe Shot Lo escribi el día que nuestro querido y unico Severus snape (Alan Rickman) Falleció pasaron años pero queria compartirlo...Albus: ¿Despues de todo este tiempo?Severus: Siempre





	¿Después De todo este Tiempo?... Siempre

¿Después de todo este tiempo?" "Siempre".

Este Capitulo es dedicado a Alan Rickman nuestro querido Severus Snape: mientras escribo este capitulo lloro mucho, fuiste para muchos un profesor de pociones, pero para mi, fuiste la demostración de lo que es el amor incondicional, aún y cuando si era feliz con él, tu eras feliz porque ella era feliz.

Son dedicatorias de lo que dirían cada uno de los personajes de Harry Potter, a Severus si ellos vivieran:

Lily Potter Neé Evans: Mi Querido Severus, cuando te conocí, aún a pesar de que no te llevabas bien con nadie, te volviste mi mejor amigo, cuando conoci a James, el era malo y se ensañaba contigo, y yo te defendí, pero al crecer y llamarme con ese horrible apodo de "Sangre Sucia", me alejé de ti. Ahora me entero que tu has muerto y me parte el alma, darme cuenta que lo que hiciste fue porque me amabas, me hubiera gustado corresponderte pero en el amor no se manda, sin embargo ahora desde aquí "el cielo" puedo darme cuenta que muy a tu manera, quisiste a mi hijo demasiado, te lo agradezco, querido amigo."

James Potter: "Quejicus, no tengo mas palabras para decirte que: ¡Gracias!, Gracias por haber cuidado a mi hijo, aun de ti. gracias por haber amado a mi mujer y gracias sobretodo por haberlo protegido de Voldemort".

Sirius Black: "Gracias quejicus, y perdoname por todo lo que te hice en hogwarts, ¡Bienvenido al cielo!"

...

ya no puedo escribir pero ahora toca mi turno: Gracias Alan rickman: por enseñarnos con Snape, a amar a alguien incondicionalmente aún y cuando no somos correspondidos, gracias por enseñarnos a ser fuertes.

Gracias por enseñarnos que el amo todo lo vence.

¡Gracias Alan rickman!

y como albus te pregunto alguna vez: "¿despues de todo este tiempo?" nosotros responderemos: "Siempre"

"siempre te amaremos Severus Snape"

"Nosotros seremos tu Patronus hasta el cielo"


End file.
